The miniaturization of complex electronic devices has resulted in a wide variety of portable devices. For example, televisions, DVD viewers/players, computers, MP3 players, and the like have all become miniaturized to the point where it is cost effective to implement these technologies as portable devices. Due to the miniaturization of these devices, the functionality of the hardware driving such devices is often implemented on a single ASIC unit that performs the functions necessary to operate as the particular device. Unfortunately, due to the miniaturization of the devices and because the ASIC units often incorporate numerous functional components, the number of available pins on the ASIC is limited. With respect to input/output (I/O) pins, there may be only one or two I/O pins, which generally precludes different I/O devices from interfacing with the portable device. This disadvantage can limit the acceptance of a particular device in the commercial market.